


Oil Desert Zone

by ArtisticRose, TheEnigmaMachine



Series: Metonic Dating Adventures [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Dating, Established Metonic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 18:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12513816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticRose/pseuds/ArtisticRose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEnigmaMachine/pseuds/TheEnigmaMachine
Summary: When Amy finds out her crush is dating Metal Sonic, she teams up with the nefarious Dr. Eggman to drive a wedge through their relationship. But true love is impossible to break, and their attempts to drive them apart only end up bringing Sonic and Metal closer together.





	Oil Desert Zone

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab between myself and ArtisticRose. I write Sonic and Amy while she writes Metal and Eggman.

After stepping in yet another oil slick—and getting it all over her new boots, no less—Amy Rose was struck by a single thought.

Oil Desert Zone smelled the same way Eggman looked: crusty, old, dusty, and just a little bit futile. For no matter how much technology Eggman packed into this place, it couldn't really contain the raw, primordial energy bubbling up from the Earth's crust.

It was an apt analogy for how Eggman could neither contain the raw, primordial energy of a single, hyperactive hedgehog who just happened to be surfing down a nearby oil slick.

When Sonic came to a stop, oil splashed everywhere, and the only thing that stopped it from splashing all over Amy was the pyramid of oil drums acting as her and Eggman's cover.

Eggman crossed his arms. "Who does that rodent think he is? Trespassing on my property like he owns the place. Teenagers."

"Ssh," Amy hissed, waving the back of her hand. "They'll hear us. Look!"

Sonic stood on a steel platform overlooking the sand. He was tapping his foot and scanning the horizon. Right as he was about to exhale a single, impatient sigh, Metal Sonic dropped from the sky, landing by his side.

Metal Sonic lifted his hand. Inside of it was a flower made from wires and pieces of melted glass. "I am not allowed to grow nature, so I made you a substitute instead. It is surely better."

Sonic took the flower. A great, beaming smile was plastered over his face. "Aw, I love it! It's beautiful—just like you!"

He then leaned forward and gave Metal a quick peck on the cheek.

Amy bit her lip. Her heart was pounding so hard that she could hear it. She clutched the rim of the oil barrel in front of her to steady herself.

Eggman was doing his best to keep his lunch down, disgusted that his creation would allow his mortal enemy to be near him, let alone to kiss him.

 _He must be malfunctioning,_ Eggman thought.

Metal reached for Sonic's hand. "Shall we initiate the date? I have scheduled a list of activities for us."

"I would love to," Sonic said. He accepted Metal's hand, weaving his fingers between Metal's fingers.

Amy was still shaking. She was at a loss for words. It wasn't right. There was something wrong with Sonic. Regardless of what Eggman claimed, she just knew that Metal must have done something horrible to her Sonic. He must have brainwashed Sonic or done something else nefarious.

It was up to Amy Rose to save him.

"Where are we off to first?" Sonic asked.

"To my old, as you may put it, 'club house.' It is where I would sneak out to enjoy myself when I was done with my father's failed plans." Metal shook his head.

Eggman groaned, clenching his fist at the insult.

"Sounds cool! I always wanted to know what you got up to in your free time. Let's go," Sonic said.

As two of them began to walk off, Amy turned to Eggman.

"Well? Any bright ideas on how to stop this?" Amy asked, her voice shaking.

The mad doctor stroked his chin as he thought out a solution. He then snapped his fingers.

"Eureka! It's quite simple. All we have to do is sabotage this stupid excuse for a 'date.' Your blue rodent would be so distressed that my robots will destroy him. Hahahaha!" Eggman coughed. "I mean, I'll simply reprogram Metal to come home."

Amy put her hands on her hips and eyed Eggman warily. "Remember your promise—nothing bad will happen to Sonic."

Amy turned back, then suddenly leaped out from behind the barrel. "Wha—where did they go? They must have left while we were talking."

"Look what you did. We lost them because of your chit chatting. Let's just get a move on; I have my shows at three."

Metal led Sonic down a railed path until they were at a dead end. "We have to take the slide. It's quite enjoyable and leaves my engine well oiled. It's refreshing. Want to try some?" He scooped some oil into his hand and offered it to Sonic.

"Nah, I'm feeling pretty full right now," Sonic said with a shrug. "I didn't know you drank oil though. How's it taste?"

"Taste?" Metal looked up the definition. "Ah. I do not taste. That is a living organism sense. Consuming it does, however, release a slight sensation."

"If it releases a sensation, isn't that a taste? It's like robot taste. So what's it like when you drink it?" Sonic asked. This was only his second date with Metal after all, and if he was going to court the robot, he wanted to learn all he could about him.

Metal tried to think of a way to explain said sensation. "It's as if...ah, it's as if drinking a cold glass of water, I would imagine."

"Huh. I'll have to remember that," Sonic said. He was scratching the back of his quills, absently wondering if Metal could eat some type of inorganic chili dog, when something caught his eye.

"Oh, sweet! Check this out."

Wedged between two oil barrels stood a smooth, flat scrap of steel. Sonic waltzed over to it, and after a bit of prying, tore it free. He returned to Metal, holding it in his hands.

"We can slide down together on this. Like a sled! Have you ever been sledding?"

Metal shook his head. "I do not get to experience pleasures of life. I am usually on duty. But I would like to experience these new activities with you. Let us go sledding."

Metal took the piece of steel and held it to the edge. "Get on first."

"I can only imagine how lame it must've been to have only Baldy McNosehair to hang out with. But don't worry—now that we're together, we can do all this stuff," Sonic said. He grinned then dropped down to the plate.

Metal plopped down behind Sonic, taking a moment to slide his legs around the hedgehog and wrap his arms around Sonic's waist. He then angled the sheet down, and with a push, he launched them down the slide.

Sonic relaxed, leaning back into Metal's body and enjoying the view as they slid down the oil slide.

When they had disappeared from view, Amy turned back to Eggman.

"Look! They're gone again! Sonic is sliding with your robot down that thing, and you didn't even try to stop them!"

Eggman panted, hunched over. "That stupid furball. He did something to my glorious robot! Why didn't you do something? You were here first."

"Are you crazy? It's your robot that did something to my Sonic. Just—argh!"

Amy stomped up to the slide. She could still see Sonic and Metal in the distance, but they were disappearing quickly.

And the oil—it was all hot and sticky, and it smelled like tar. Amy wrinkled her nose.

But...no, Sonic was more important than avoiding oil stains on her clothing. Amy picked up another piece of steel and glared at Eggman.

"You have got to be joking if you think I would subject myself to getting drenched in oil. I just did laundry."

Amy blinked. She hadn't expected Eggman to be so fashion-conscious. Maybe the doctor wasn't completely insane after all.

"Do you have another way down there?" Amy asked.

Eggman twiddled his mustache with a smile. "Of course I do. I am a genius."

He then pushed a button on a device strapped to his wrist, and his Eggmobile came down from the sky. He hopped in. "This will make tracking them both faster and easier."

He would have summoned it before, but he had forgotten he had it. Not that he would ever admit that.

Amy didn't know which was worse: the oil or Eggman. Still, if this would catch up to Sonic faster, than she didn't have much choice.

So Amy slid into the Eggmobile, staying as far away from Eggman as she could.

After numerous twist and turns, and not a small amount of oil splashes, Sonic and Metal hit the bottom. Oil smeared Metal's chassis, so he stood up and rubbed the oil in as if it were lotion. "That was exhilarating."

Sonic leaned forward, flushing slightly, and placed his fingers on Metal's forearm.

"You missed a spot," Sonic said. He paused then began to rub the oil into Metal's armor.

Metal blushed at the close contact. He would smile if he could.

"Thank you." Metal took his oiled covered hand and rubbed it onto Sonic's belly, trying to return the favor.

Sonic giggled. "That tickles!"

Metal cocked his head in confusion. He looked up the definition of tickle: _a light touch or prod in a way that causes itching and often laughter._

That gave him an idea. He reached under Sonic's arm and began to tickle him.

Sonic's giggle turned into full laughter as Metal tickled his sides. He didn't usually enjoy being tickled, but when it was Metal doing it, he didn't mind.

Although he did wonder if Metal was ticklish too, so as Sonic laughed and playfully swatted at Metal's hands, he reached up and brushed Metal's engine panel.

Metal paused. "Do you wish to see how superior my engine is?"

Sonic blinked. Metal was no longer tickling him, but Sonic had hunched over slightly, and now he was staring directly into Metal's engine panel.

"How does that work?" Sonic asked. He didn't know as much about engineering as Tails, but he had always been curious about how Metal had so much energy stored without the need for a giant battery or fuel tank.

Metal placed his hand over the panel and popped the release, opening it. Sonic could now see inside: a bunch of complicated mechanics, wires, and lights. There was also something shiny. It looked like a piece of diamond.

"Whoa," Sonic said. He was struck, not only by how complex it all was, but how fragile it looked too. Hard armor protected Metal's exterior, but inside, he had the same delicate interior as a living creature. "What's that shiny crystal?"

"That is my power core. It keeps my system running at night. During the day, I use solar rays. I am quite eco friendly, aside from the rocket boosters."

"Impressive," Sonic said. He was relieved Metal wasn't powered by an animal like the rest of Eggman's robots. "I didn't think ol' Eggbreath would care about stuff like the environment."

"Oh, he doesn't. He simply doesn't want to replenish my source with non-renewable fuel. Those are expensive. He's cheap."

Unbeknownst to Sonic and Metal, Amy and Eggman had caught up to them. They were hidden behind a cloud of steam rising up from the oil machinery, hovering in the Eggmobile, and watching the scene beneath them.

"What is your robot doing to my Sonic?" Amy cried. "He's clearly doing something to mess with his head. Just look!"

"Would you shut up? Your voice is irritating," Eggman said. "What are they even doing? It just looks like they're talking…wait...what is Metal doing with his hatch open? He's indecent! I raised him better than this!"

Amy gasped. "Metal is indecent...in front of Sonic? This is getting worse and worse! We have to do something!"

Frantically, Amy darted around the Eggmobile, searching for something, anything, that could stop this.

"Hey, who said you could snoop around?!"

"We need to get Sonic to snap out of this," Amy said. "We need something that will make Sonic realize that creepy robot is only going to betray him."

"I have a few suggestions," Eggman said. He took out a laser gun, which Amy quickly snached away.

"No! The point is to save Sonic—you don't save him _by shooting him_."

Amy was stuffing the laser gun into the corner Eggmobile when something else caught her eye. It was a small, tin lunchbox with Eggman's logo stamped on the front.

"Ah-ha!" Amy exclaimed. Ripping open the lunchbox, she found Eggman's lunch: a sandwich and chips, as well as a large bottle of water.

Before Eggman had time to react, Amy snatched the water, tore off the cap, and chucked it at Metal.

"Hey, that was my lunch," Eggman hissed. For breakfast, he had only five eggs, three pieces of toast, and six pieces of bacon. Now he would starve until dinner.

The deluge of water splashed over Metal's back. He managed to close his hatch just in time, keeping his circuits dry. Getting water on them would have been very bad.

"I think a pipe might have burst," Metal said.

"Metal—are you okay? What happened?" Sonic cried. He darted all around the area, smearing into a blur of speed, until he found a smudged oil rang tossed atop an oil barrel. He scooped up the rag in one hand and jumped back to Metal. He worked quickly to wipe the robot dry, not hastily, but with steady, deliberate strokes, taking time to ensure he dried each crevice in Metal's armor.

"Thank you." Metal leaned in and kissed Sonic's cheek.

Sonic blinked, blushing profusely. He rubbed his cheek sheepishly and took Metal's hand in his own. "I'm glad you're alright."

Amy screamed and pulled on her quills. "Did you see that—did you see _that_?! Your robot is such a creep. Why couldn't you have made him better than this?"

"Did I see it? I'm trying to forget it! That image will haunt my nightmares for months! And there's nothing wrong with the way I built him! It's all Sonic's doing. He should know better than to fornicate with the enemy! Argh—enough bickering. Let's just catch up with them!"

Sonic followed Metal as they ran through Oil Desert Zone. The sun blazed hot and the pools of oil all around them boiled and hissed. But things were still cool at their speed, and if there was anything Sonic admired most about Metal, it was just how fast his robotic counterpart could move.

"Where to next?" Sonic asked.

"Up there," Metal said, pointing to a wooden structure.

Metal picked Sonic up, catching him off guard, and flew up to the structure.

"This is my hideout," Metal said.

Metal's hideout was tucked into the crevice between two silos. The structure had a homey, amateurish charm. Wooden planks were nailed together into a rough, A-frame structure, and rather than a door, a faded curtin covered the entrance.

Inside, a few oil barrels sat in the corner, cups sitting atop them. A sheet of metal laid on the floor to act as a bed, and there was a small slit in the wall to let in sunlight. There was also a small bookshelf, as tall as their waists, filled with a binder stuffed with papers, a couple of books, and some loose wire—the same wire Metal had used to make Sonic's flower.

"You built this yourself?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, I did. I'm quite proud of it. Using what little supplies I had, and my vast knowledge, I build this shack. I made it when I was a newly build bot of two weeks old."

"That's impressive. You're really talented!" Sonic said, leaning down to examine the bookcase. He ran his finger along the shelf then selected one of the books. He pulled it out then plopped down on Metal's makeshift bed.

"Wanna come read this with me?" Sonic asked. He gestured to the open space beside him.

Metal nodded and sat next to him. "That is one of my favorites: Quantum Mechanics."

Sonic opened the book. Inside, a bizarre mix of equations plastered the pages like a foreign language. He scrunched up his nose and flipped the book around. It made no difference if the book was right side up or upside down; Sonic was not going to understand this.

Sonic slid to Metal's side and dropped the book into his lap. "How about you read it to me?"

"Is this another thing couples do? I shall read to you then." Metal proceed to go over a few equations, explaining what they did. Sonic, of course, didn't understand one word.

"It's old but I still enjoy it. I rarely get to read much anymore," Metal said.

"Keep reading," Sonic said with a yawn. Math always made him sleepy, as did the heat, so before long, his head was resting on Metal's shoulder, his eyes half closed.

Metal looked at Sonic. He wondered what it was like, to feel the sun, to feel tired and relaxed. He wondered if he could ever truly understand those living senses.

Metal closed the book when he noticed Sonic had dozed off and wrapped his arm around the him. Metal could feel Sonic's soft, gentle breathing against him.

Outside the shack, Eggman was using his X-ray device to see inside. "They're cuddling. Gah!"

"Gimme that." Amy snatched Eggman's X-ray telescope and held it up to her eyes. Although the image was grainy, she could still easily make out the image.

Her heart beat faster. Her stomach flipped over, and she was hyperventilating. She had to force herself to hold her breath least she start screaming.

"This—" Amy stammered. "This is horrible!"

"I'll flatten that hedgehog and dismantle that tretorious robot!" Eggman pressed button on his watch. A robotic rabbit came out of the Eggmobile. "This will teach them a lesson!"

"Both of them?! You can't—"

Amy tried to swat the control from Eggman's hand, but Eggman was far too tall, and she only managed to smash more of the buttons on the control.

The robotic rabbit flew off toward the shack, but then, it suddenly flew upwards and out of sight.

Eggman's mustache flattened in disbelief. "This hunk of junk! Argh!"

Amy watched the rabbit fly off for a moment. Had she done it? Was Sonic safe?

A crash—the robotic rabbit had hit a platform above them, causing a bunch of sand and oil to fall, burying them.

Sonic's ears twitched, and he stirred slightly. He was draped over Metal's chest now, resting comfortably in the robot's arms.

"Did you hear something?" Sonic asked, his head still resting on Metal's shoulder.

"It's most likely construction robots doing do this often. Nothing to worry about. Did you enjoy your nap?"

"I did." Sonic pressed the side of his head against Metal and took a deep breath. Despite the stench of oil from outside, Metal still smelled clean and immaculate.

Metal became curious. "What is it like to sleep?"

"Hmm...it's hard to explain. It's like—it's like you turn off, I guess. But you're not really off. Your body's resting while your mind is still thinking on its own. When that happens, you dream."

"Dream? A series of thoughts, images, and sensations occurring in a person's mind during sleep….a hallucination?" Metal poundered. "I do not dream. I simple cease to be for some time."

Sonic rolled his head up just enough to glance at Metal. "That sounds awful. Does it bother you? To just...stop existing?"

Metal thought about it. He had never really put any thought into it, but now that he was experiencing so many new things, he wondered if he had to stay with his old protocol. Could he dream if he allowed it? "I suppose it does. I would rather spend that time with you, learning."

Sonic smiled and wrapped his fingers around Metal's hand. "I want to help you learn too, Mets. It must have been so hard for you, being trapped all alone with nothing but stinky ol' Eggman to keep you company. But the world is so big out there—and there's so much to see, so much to experience. I want us to experience it together."

"Perhaps you are right. Before, all that ran through my mind was the urge to destroy you. This is a waste, even though I am still superior. You are just too unique to destroy." Metal said, kissing Sonic's cheek.

Metal then added, "It would be quite difficult to get away, but it would be nice to go for a small vacation.

"Let's plan something then—just me and you, away for a whole week on a romantic getaway." Sonic turned his head and gently kissed the bolt on the side of Metal's cheek. "Do you have anywhere you'd like to go? I've heard Empire City is nice this time of year. Holoska is also hosting the winter Olympics this year, if you're into that kind of thing."

"If you think it's a good start, we shall try those places first. One location that always caught my eyes was this place called Starlight Zone."

"Starlight Zone is nice and quiet, yet scenic too. I can show you around when we go. Next time you get away from Egghead, we'll go."

Sonic then leaned forward and placed a light kiss on Metal's lips. "It's a date.

Metal felt a strange sense of warmth. He couldn't understand it, and yet he did not mind it.

"It will be a date to die for. Is that the proper saying?" Metal asked.

Sonic laughed. "That's not exactly the right saying, but it's close enough. By the way, I'm loving your secret clubhouse here. How often did you come here? Did you do anything else fun while you were here?"

"I come when I get my free time between missions. I usually go sliding in the oil, building in the sand, or digging for whatever I can find to decorate. I find lots of fossils."

"Ooh, fossils sound cool! I wanna find a dinosaur for your house," Sonic said. He slid off Metal's lap and plopped down onto the steel bed. "Where are they at?"

"Most of them are located 41°24'12.2"N 2°10'26.5"E."

Sonic shook his head. "Sorry Mets, not all of us have a GPS inside our heads. I think you'd better show me."

"Of course." Metal picked Sonic up and carried him out of the shack. Using his jets, he flew off to the lower section, where all the sand was. There was also a small sand cave they could enter. "In there."

Sonic wrapped his arm around Metal's back to steady himself. He was embarrassed to admit it, being the world's fastest hedgehog and all, but he really enjoyed Metal carrying him. Metal's chassis was so warm and smooth against his fur, and Sonic appreciated the way Metal tried to keep him comfortable when they flew.

"In there?" Sonic held his hand above his eyes to block out the sun. It was broiling out here, but the cave was dark. It would probably be much cooler inside.

Metal placed Sonic down. "Are you scared?"

"Pfft? Scared? Me? Nah!" Sonic said. He strolled toward the lip of the cave and looked inside. Though the entrance was wide, the inside cave veered off into a tunnel, and it was impossible to see far. "Got any lights?"

Metal's eyes then became bright, lighting the cave dimly with a deep red hue. "Of course. Be careful not to fall."

"Oh, I might fall," Sonic said. Stepping up to Metal's side, he grasped Metal's hand, bringing both their arms together. "That's why you'd better not let go of me."

Metal felt that strange feeling again. Sonic could see Metal's cheeks glow red. "I would like to keep a hold of you."

Sonic pressed his side to Metal as they walked into the cave. Cool sand pressed against the soles of his shoes, and the sweat on his skin, while appropriate for the outside sun, grew damp. The cave was utterly silent and still, with nothing but the sound of water dripping from the milky tips of stalactites and the hum of Metal's engine.

"Father used to come here, mining for power sources. It is now dry to my knowledge. He would get lost here all the time and cry for help." Metal chuckled.

"Really? Old Baldy McNosehair? Crying for help?" Sonic laughed so hard he slapped his forehead. "I can just see that now: Eggman, thinking he's so tough, then getting lost in the dark cave like a puppy."

"I can't understand father sometimes. He has an IQ of three hundred, but he's afraid of a foolish fictional thing called a 'ghost'." Metal shook his head.

Meanwhile, Amy and Eggman were hovering just outside the cave. Amy peeled off one of her boots and shook the sand out of it. She was going to be digging sand out of these shoes forever now.

"Is that true?" Amy said. "You're afraid of ghosts?"

Eggman's face was red with both anger and embarrassment. "I am in no way afraid of anything! Especially as something so preposterous!"

Eggman thought, _I'm going to give that robot such a punishment he would never forget it!_

He then said, "Hurry up! I have a plan."

"But…" Amy trailed off, eyeing the inside of the cave warily. "Are there ghosts in there? For real? I don't like ghosts. They're scary. One time, my friend Knuckles met a ghost. Well, I guess it was more like the ghost met him. Or attacked him. And then he—"

Eggman swiftly placed his hand over the young girl's mouth to silence her. "I honestly couldn't care less. No ghost are there to approach us. Don't be leary."

"Weird…" Amy blinked. "That's what Knuckles said too. Oh well, ghosts or no ghosts, I won't let your gross robot touch my Sonic any longer."

Amy then gave Eggman a wary glance. "You'd better not try to hurt my Sonic again. I'm serious. You try to hurt him, and this whole thing is over."

"Like it or no, you need me to navigate this zone. Here's the plan. We go inside, follow them, then cave in a part of the cave. They'll be so distraught they'll fight each other, and then you can save him or whatever."

"Cave-in?!" Amy could picture it now: her precious Sonic, pinned beneath the rocks, in danger and—

And what if he did blame Metal for the cave-in? Then whatever brainwashing the creepy robot did to him would stop, and Sonic would be safe. Amy would save him.

"Okay," Amy said tentatively. "But remember your promise: no hurting Sonic."

Eggman rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes. Now shut up. Let's get moving!"

For a long while, Sonic and Metal walked forward in silence. There was simply no need for words. Sonic was content to hold Metal's arm, and without the blazing desert sun, the warmth of Metal's engine felt pleasant against his fur.

There was something awe-inspiring about this cave: like the oil Eggman tore up from the earth, this cave was ancient, made from geological processes that existed long before Sonic and would exist far in the future too.

"If you go back far enough, everything comes from the Earth," Sonic said. "Like your chassis—it's made from steel, which Eggman had to mine up. And all life comes from the Earth too. So when you think about it: living creatures or robots, we're all the same in the end."

Metal contemplated those words. What Sonic said was true. He was made from the resources of this planet. Did this make him technically alive?

"I can understand your philosophy. We are, in a way, all the same. But unlike most, I will last the testaments of time. I will outlast even my father. By that time, I will have no more duties. We could use this opportunity to explore the world endlessly together."

The cave tunnel stretched forward, winding deep into the earth. It was dark and musty, and Metal's headlight illuminated the tunnel with a red glow.

"You're saying...you'll live forever?" Sonic thought about this. His own mortality was not something he often considered, but it was hard to ignore it when Metal brought it up so bluntly. "But...I don't think...most living creatures don't make it that long—"

Metal stopped and looked to Sonic. "Of course not. Nothing lasts forever without maintenance. We simply have to replace damaged parts and update our hardware. We will last. Father refuses to do this. He says he needs his 40 donuts a day."

Sonic scratched his chin. This was the most existential conversation he had ever had in his life. Not even Tails got this philosophical.

"Replace our damaged hardware? I mean, that makes sense if you're a robot, but aging doesn't quite work that way if you're biological."

Which, now that Sonic thought about it, seemed awfully sad. He would love nothing more than to travel the world with Metal for all of time. Heck, if they had all of time, they could maybe even see things outside the world, like Little Planet or Planet Wisp.

"Anything is possible. I will device a program to recreate your organs. Or you can become like me too. But we have a long while to think about those choices."

"A long time. Right. It is a long time until we have to think about this."

Sonic let Metal lead him further into the cave. He tried to focus on the cave's beauty, but it was hard to think about anything other than Metal's words. To become like Metal? A robot? And what of his friends? What of Metal—forced to watch Sonic grow old and die and then to be all alone in the world. Metal, forced to endure that after being alone for so long.

Sonic shook his head. He knew it was useless to think about these things. He was here with Metal, and this moment was all he truly had. He couldn't know the future. The only thing he could know was himself.

And so, Sonic found himself vowing to himself that no mattered what happened, he would never leave Metal alone.

Metal stopped when they came to a fork in the road. "This is new. I do not remember this being here before."

"This way." The robot led Sonic down the left path, through a few other twist and turns. "This is it. I have yet to travel passed this point."

The tunnel widened into a massive cavern. While the entire cave had been made of rough stone up to this point, this section fanned out into broken sandstone. Smooth, white sand covered the floor, and the ceiling stretched at least a couple dozen feet above them. Clear quartz crystals were scattered across the ceiling, and while it was still dark, the red light of Metal's optics refracted across the crystals, lighting the entire cavern in a red glow.

Metal went and picked up a shovel. "Do you want to dig or explore deeper into the cave?"

"That's a tough one. Hmm. I suppose we could dig here for a bit then explore deeper if we feel up to it?" Sonic picked up a shovel himself. He was determined to find the coolest crystal or fossil for Metal's place.

Metal used his lasers as a digging tool, going deep into the earth's crust. He soon pulled out what looked like a big thigh bone. "Found another."

"That's cheating." Sonic dug his shovel into the sand. The sand itself was filled with the tiny fossils of ancient, miniscule sea creatures, but Sonic wanted to find something more impressive.

"Jealous of my finding skills? How cute."

"A-am not," Sonic stammered, blushing profusely.

Metal let out an emotionless robotic laugh. "We can compete to see who finds the best treasures."

Sonic stood up straighter, digging his feet into the sand. "Now you're talking. I know I'll find the greatest treasure ever!"

"Let's make it more interesting. The loser has to kiss their mortal enemy on the head."

Sonic stuck out his tongue. "I'd have to kiss Bald McNosehair? Ew."

Metal chuckled "And I will have to kiss your ex-girlfriend. She is my rival."

Metal seethed. He did not like how clingy she was with Sonic.

"If that hedgehog come anywhere near me with his rodent germs, I'll blast his lips off!" Eggman fumed.

They were hovering just outside the cavern, watching the whole scene.

"Did you see that? Your creepy robot called Sonic cute! Your creepy robot said he wants to kiss me. Yuck! Why are your robots so creepy?"

"Last time I checked, he said you repulsed him. And my robots creepy? Says the girl who talks about her 'hero.'"

"But Sonic actually loves me. He's just been brainwashed by your yucky robot over there. As soon as I save him, he'll come back to me. You'll see."

"You are so delusional. It's quite terrifying. I actually feel bad for him. I think he's safer with my killer robot. Hahaha!"

Amy crossed her arms and pouted. "Whatever. Like you know anything. Look—let's just get this over with."

"Gladly." And with the press of a button, Eggman shot a laser beam at the roof of the cavern, causing it to start crumble.

Right as Sonic was digging his shovel into the sand again, the ground shook. The shaking came all at once, intense and immediate. Sonic's feet slipped out from beneath him, and he toppled over.

When Metal saw the ceiling was caving in, he quickly got out of the way to avoid being crushed. But when he noticed that Sonic was in harm's way, his irises widened.

Something inside him was triggered.

"Sonic!" Metal revved his engine, jetting toward Sonic to push him out of the way. "Are you okay?!"

Sonic groaned and rubbed his forehead. The room was spinning in his vision, though the shaking was lessening now.

"Metal…?" Sonic murmured. His robotic copy was leaning over him, mere inches from his face. "What happened?"

Metal looked up. The path leading back to the exit had caved in. "Looks like the years of digging finally made the walls too weak to support themselves. I don't think my laser can cut through all of it without draining my battery."

Sonic rubbed his face. He tried to stand up, but his legs were weak and wobbly, and he slid back to the ground again. "So we're trapped down here? No way to get out?"

Metal stood up and held Sonic in his arms. "The only way now is to continue on and try to find an alternate route."

Sonic yelped, not in pain, but in surprise by Metal's gesture. Still, he felt sore, and Metal's grip was so comfortable that he let himself settle into Metal's arms, wrapping his own arms around Metal's neck and resting his weight against Metal's chest.

"What do you suppose is down there?" The tunnel stretched forward again, dark as before.

"I don't know, but we will find out. Think of it like an adventure. We might find something interesting for our competition."

"Let's do it then!" Sonic said. "If no one's explored this tunnel before, then I bet there's all sorts of neat stuff down there."

"Right." They both headed into the cavern, using Metal's light to illuminate the area.

For a long time, the tunnel ran forward. It was dark and narrow here, much more cramped than before, but they kept moving. There was a strange noise too. Sonic didn't recognize it at first, but as he focused on it, he realized it was the sound of trickling water. Soon, the tunnel began to widen again.

Sonic gasped.

Past a bend in the tunnel, the cave system opened up into a massive cavern. They were standing on the lip of a cliff about fifty feet from the cavern floor, and above, the ceiling rose nearly a hundred feet. It was bright here. The ceiling was cracked, and through the rocks, sunlight dabbled the cavern, bouncing across the thousands of bright, shining, multichromatic crystals along the walls. Ahead, a small aquifer spilled from the rocks above, splashing into a narrow stream that flowed through the cavern. Yellow grasses, flowers, and even small trees grasped the sand around the stream, their thin leaves reaching up toward the sunlight above.

Even Metal Sonic awed at the sight before him. He never seen such vegetation before. Green Hill and Palm Tree Panic were just not that awe-inspiring. He was impressed by how such beauty could exist in such a harsh, polluted environment.

Metal placed Sonic down on the grass, getting a better view of the area. "It's...beautiful."

Sonic took Metal's hand and led him up to the stream. The water here was pristine.

"It's amazing, isn't it? Nature finds a way. Just goes to show that ol' Egghead can't ruin everything."

Metal paused. "If he ever finds this place, or continues to dig, it will not last."

Sonic nodded, tightening his grip on Metal's hand. "You're right. That's why we have to stop him. We have to save this place before Eggman can destroy it."

"Lately, I've been…in disagreement with father. What were once simple orders are starting to look more like crazed, mad, horrible crimes. I wasn't programed to disobey him, but I feel I must."

"That's normal. It means you're learning, Mets. You're realizing that you can't just live under Eggman's shadow your whole life. You're developing your own sense of right and wrong. You can't let Eggman force you to carry out his horrible crimes."

What Sonic spoke was logical. Metal did not like most of the orders he was forced to uphold. They were vile, foolish, and just downright impossible sometimes.

Metal decided enough was enough. He searched through his memory bank for the file that kept him loyal to Eggman, and with a few commands, he deleted the file.

"Master registration deleted. Request new file...new master registration completed. Sonic the Hedgehog." Metal hugged Sonic with a gleeful look on his face.

"Wait—" Metal had glommed onto Sonic with an enthusiastic zeal that Sonic hadn't seen in the robot before. "Master? What are you talking about?"

"I have decided you are more suitable than that blubbering fat man."

Sonic tried to pry himself free from Metal's grip, but it was far too tight, and so Sonic had to continue to stand there with Metal burying his face into Sonic's chest.

"I'm not your master, Mets. No one is your master. You don't have to follow anyone's orders. Although you do have a point about Eggman—he is a blubbering fat man."

Metal loosen his grip from Sonic. "You are my boyfriend, right?"

"Boyfriend?" It was the first time Sonic heard Metal use the word. While they had been dating for awhile now, the official word had never came up. Still, Sonic was hardly in a position to deny it anymore. "Sure, you're my boyfriend."

Metal seemed more than happy to hear this. He then went over to where some flowers were and picked one before coming back and placing it behind Sonic's ear.

Sonic brushed his ear and the flower behind it. The gesture was so kind, and it was one of the reasons Sonic had come to admire Metal so much. If Eggman's killer robot could overcome his basic instincts and instead act with such kindness, it spoke magnitudes about his character.

Sonic smiled, plucking a similar flower himself and tucking it behind Metal's ear.

Metal said, "Let us explore before leaving. I will have to relocate soon if I am to leave Eggman."

"Oh. That's true." Sonic hadn't really thought about it before, but Metal would need somewhere to go after he left Eggman. "We can do that. We'll gather up your stuff, and you can come back with me."

"Live with you? My data shows most couples wait until three months. But that is too slow for our taste, correct? I shall be happy to move in."

"Mets—you don't have to live with me. I just want you to feel welcome in case you don't have anywhere else to go, but it should really be about what you want. It's not about what I want or what your data says."

Metal thought about it for a bit before taking a hold of Sonic's hand and kissing it. "I want to be with you forever."

"Metal—" Sonic said breathlessly. He had never heard such sincerity in Metal's voice. In that moment, the world seemed to melt away. There was only Metal, his brilliant, red eyes so close to Sonic that Sonic could see each LED line.

Sonic brought his hands up, tucking them between Metal's chin and his neck, gently tilting Metal's head toward him.

"I promise, Metal. We will be together—forever."

Slowly, Sonic brought his face forward and let his lips connect with Metal.

Metal felt a surge flow through his body. It was different from all the other times they had ever kissed. He felt a sense of calmness and adrenaline flowing through his circuits. He felt sparks—literally—and so did Sonic. The sparks did not hurt; they tickled.

Sonic let their kiss linger, focusing only on the warmth of Metal's lips and the clean, metallic taste. Sparks flowed between them, tingling and pleasant, just enough to make his fur stand up.

Soon Sonic had to pull away to breathe, something Metal didn't need. So Metal asked, "Why'd you stop? Did I make a mistake in my technique? Do I need more practise? I can look up a tutorial."

"Your technique is perfect," Sonic gasped. "Just gotta...breathe is all."

As if to prove his point, Sonic went in for another quick kiss before pulling back again.

Metal smiled, showing approval in his eyes in the form of hearts. "Of course. Mammals need to breathe. It makes sense. And I am awesome, am I not?"

"You are pretty awesome. Definitely the best looking robot I'd ever seen." Sonic took Metal's hand and smiled at him. He then pointed to the crack in the ceiling. "Do you suppose we could get out that way?"

Metal used his sensors to check to make sure it was safe. "It looks like there is an exit if we go left, left, right, and up."

Sonic nodded. "And you can add this place to your map. That way, maybe we can come back later and clear the cave-in over your dig site."

"I will mark it, but I think to protect his place, it's best if it stays caved in."

Sonic frowned. "That is true. It's a shame to lose such a cool place to hunt treasures, but the cave-in will at least stop Eggbreath from getting down here."

"We can always find other places to dig. Like the beach. Maybe one day, we can clear out all the oil. Although I would miss the slides." He said a bit sadly.

"Don't be sad—if we clear out the oil, we could still keep a special slide, just for you. The oil could be contained just there instead of splashing all over the place."

Metal seem to lighten up to this idea. "I am waterproof, so it can be an eco-slide."

"Ooh, that's a great idea! We can clean up the oil and restore this area back to how it was before Eggman ruined it. And you can slide down the water flows!"

"And I can teach you to finally swim. I know your weaknesses, you should improve them."

"Er," Sonic muttered. "Swim. Right. We can, uh, discuss that one later. Let's get out of here for now."

"Right, we should be out in approximately twelve minutes, fifteen seconds, and twenty-four milliseconds."

Sonic stepped up to Metal and placed his hands over the robot's shoulders. "How about you fly us both out of here? We'll be back to the surface in no time."

Metal picked him up with ease. "Hold on. I do not want you to fall and hurt yourself."

Metal then revved his engine and flew toward the opening, using his GPS to navigate through the cavern. It did not take long until they both saw the harsh light of the sun.

"It seems I was a couple milliseconds off," Metal said.

Meanwhile, Amy and Eggman were hovering above the endless plains of stand inside the Eggmobile.

"You killed him!" Amy screeched. "You promised nothing bad would happen to Sonic, but he's gone now! No one could have survived that cave in and you—"

Eggman had a wide grin painted across his face. "I made no such promise! You should know better than to trust your mortal enemy! Hahahaha, finally! Sonic will never be a thorn in my side ever again!"

"You...you...you monster!" Amy screamed. "Sonic wasn't supposed to die. You lied to me! You—you—you killed him in front of me!"

Before Eggman had time to stop her, Amy lunged forward and smashed into the Eggmobile's steering wheel. Sparks burst from the control console in a stream of light. The Eggmobile shuddered. Smoke began to spew from the console.

The Eggmobile began to fall.

"Aaargh stop! What are you doing, you stupid girl? We're going to crash!"

"You lied to me!" Amy had to scream over the crashing roar of the Eggmobile's dying engine. "You tricked me into helping you kill Sonic!"

"All is fair in war and victory! Now get off my vehicle!"

"It's love and war—All's fair in love and war, and I love him!"

The angle of the Eggmobile's descent steepened, and the ground was growing perilously close.

Eggman was now panicking. He frantically pushed buttons on his control pad. "I am not going to die by the hands of my archnemesis, you crazy stalker!"

And yet, no matter how much he pushed them, nothing happened. The console was stuck, the tailpipe was spewing smoke. In only a few more seconds, they would smash into the ground like insects on a windshield.

Metal and Sonic soon made it back to the shack.

Metal said, "Today was a good d—...do you hear something?"

"Yeah...it sounds kinda like…" Sonic cupped his hand to his ear. "Screaming?"

Metal used his enhanced vision to scan the area. "Something is falling toward the oil rig! If it hits, it'll explode and set this whole place on fire!"

"Say no more," Sonic said. He dug his heels into the sand and bolted forward toward the falling object. The air was hot and dry against his quills as he ran.

Metal was close behind, jetting over to where the object was.

"It's the Eggmobile," Sonic shouted at Metal. "Amy and Eggman are on board!"

"What?! What are they doing here? Were they spying on us this whole time?" Metal paused. "You know, we could let them fall."

"I think they learned their lesson—look! Even Eggman looks terrified. Besides, we'd be no better than Eggman if we didn't help,"

Sonic tore through the sand. The oil rig lay up ahead, and when Sonic reached it, he planted his heels against the steel support beams and launched himself upward.

"Sometimes I hate how you are right, but it's also why I love you." Metal boosted himself to catch up to the falling craft.

They both managed to catch up to them in time to pull them out of the fallen craft. Metal managed to grab ahold of Amy, and Sonic took ahold of Eggman.

Sonic was not expecting that much weight. He wheezed, taken off guard by Eggman, who had to weight several times what Sonic did. Still, he carried Eggman bridal-style, bouncing between the steel beams of the oil rig toward the ground.

Metal groaned, not wanting to have to save the pink nuisance. But if it made Sonic happy, he would do it. He had no issue holding her, being as this wasn't the first time he had her in his grasp. "You're welcome, Rose."

Just as Sonic and Metal cleared free of the craft, the Eggmobile smashed into the oil rig below. Sparks poured from the craft and mixed with the oil. Flames burst from the oil flows, and after a moment, the entire rig explored in a fiery geiser of steel.

Amy was still screaming, but when she saw Sonic haul Eggman away, her scream faded. "Sonic! He's alive!"

"Of course he is alive. Why wouldn't he be?" Metal paused. "You and Egghead were the cause of that explosion, correct?"

Eggman huffed. "Excuse me?! What did you just call me you low life, no good, double crossing—!"

"You're right—Egghead is too polite a nickname," Sonic said. He dropped Eggman, who fell on his bottom, then Sonic brushed the sand from his gloves. "Baldy McNosehair suits you much better."

Metal dropped Amy down onto the sand. "You tried to hurt my Sonic. That was not wise. And now there is a huge fire we have to put out."

Sonic turned around, his hand over his eyes to block out the sun. "No kidding. It looks like it's spreading over the neighboring oil wells too."

Then he turned back to Amy. "Really? You decided to help Eggman? I thought you were better than that."

"I-I know…" Amy stood up and brushed the dirt off her skirt. "I'm sorry, Sonic. When I saw you with that yucky robot, I was just so upset—but I should have known better than to trust Eggman."

"Excuse me? I am perfect!" Metal raised his arm in triumph.

"No, you're gross," Amy said, sticking out her tongue. "Now Sonic—he's perfect. He's a real treasure."

"Yes he is, and that is why I win the challenge." Metal crossed his arms, raising his head proudly.

"Challenge? What challenge?" Amy asked.

"I bet Sonic that I could find the most valuable treasure, and I did. Sonic is the most valuable treasure, and I found him. Therefore, I win. Which means…"

Sonic sighed, shaking his head. "Alright, alright. You win, Mets. I am the best treasure imaginable."

Then, before anyone had time to react, Sonic stepped up to Eggman and placed a large, wet kiss on his forehead.

Eggman was in absolute shock. He would never imagine his worst, most mortal enemy would ever kiss him, let alone even come near him like that.

"...whaaaaaat!? What the hell was that?!"

Metal couldn't help but snicker at the reaction, but a part of him was also jealous that Sonic kissed someone else. "Do I get one as well?"

"Mmm, of course, my dear, sweet Mets. I'll always have a kiss for you."

Sonic turned and wrapped his arms around Metal's waist, pulling the robot into an embrace. He then turned his head, pressing his lips to Metal's and giving him a deep, passionate kiss.

Eggman was still in shock from the kiss, rubbing his face harshly trying to get the germs off. He couldn't believe his plan to kill Sonic failed again, and now his robot was once again smooching his mortal enemy.

Metal nuzzled Sonic's face with his own. "I will take good care of my new treasure."

"I will always be your treasure," Sonic said, burying his face against Metal's neck.

"It's not fair," Amy said, a deep grimace across her face. "Sonic was supposed to love me."

Sonic held Metal for a moment longer, then turned to Amy.

"Don't be sad, Amy. You gotta look at it this way: now you've got not one, but _two_ Sonics to fawn over."

"I will put Nair in your shampoo if you touch Sonic." Metal stated simply.

Amy stuck out her tongue. "I'd like to see you try, you creepy, gross—"

Sonic stepped between Amy and Metal. "Whoa, you two. Let's try to get along, okay?"

Amy huffed and turned away. She didn't want to admit it, but maybe Sonic had a point. Maybe two Sonics wouldn't be so bad, if only the steel one would learn some manners.

Metal crossed his arms. "I will try to be kind if she won't be as grabby."

"Sonic," Amy said, turning back, suddenly concerned. "It's burning out there. The entire oil field is on fire."

Amy was right. The fire had spread from the oil rig, flowing down the oil ramps like a river. If they didn't act quickly, all of Oil Desert Zone would go up in flames.

"There is plenty of sand to put out this fire." Metal then went to Eggman and pulled off his jacket.

"Hey, what are you—?!" Eggman went to protest, but stopped as Metal shot a deadly glare at him.

Metal then laid the jacket down and threw sand over it, using the jacket as a sling to carry the sand.

"Don't you worry, Egghead." Sonic pointed at Eggman and winked. "We'll have this fire out in no time."

Sonic leapt over to Metal, and taking the jacket in his hands, helped the robot throw sand over the fire.

It didn't take long to put out the fire, although they sadly couldn't stop the fire from spreading to Metal's shack, destroying it and the stuff inside.

Sonic frowned. "Your shack—it's gone! I'm really sorry, Mets. You probably had a lot of memories of that shack."

"It's all saved in my memory bank. No memories are lost completely, and I can make new memories with you."

"That's true." Sonic picked up Metal's hand, squeezing it gently. "We'll make lots of memories together—just the two of us."

Eggman growled. He reached into his pocket and took out a device, pressing a button.

Slow jazz music started to play.

"Might as well," Eggman grumbled.

Sonic smiled, turning back to Metal. "Well then, you ready for our next adventure?"

"Of course. I was made ready for it! I'll race you there." Metl jetted away.

"Hey, you gave yourself a head start! That's cheating!" Sonic said, running after Metal. It took only a moment until both hedgehogs disappeared into the distance.

"I guess this is something we both have to deal with now." Eggman stood up. "I can always build another one."

Amy folded her arms, rolling her eyes. "And I'm absolutely sure that one isn't gonna backfire on you yet again."

Eggman lifted his hand to silence her. They still had to figure out how to get home.

Meanwhile Metal and Sonic were racing, neck and neck.

"Where to now?" Metal asked.

"You wanted to go to Starlight Zone, right? Let's head there!"

"Sure. We can take pictures of the stars, but they won't be as beautiful as your eyes."

"Aw, you're sweet, Mets," Sonic said, grinning at his boyfriend. "I can't wait to show you around!"

And with that, the two hedgehogs ran off into the distance, ready for their next adventure.


End file.
